


A Guarded Guard

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Gifted [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 confronts Maggie Walsh over stolen artifacts. <i>-part of the Gifted series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guarded Guard

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Guarded Guard  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SG-1  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Summary:** _SG-1 confronts Maggie Walsh over stolen artifacts._  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season four of BtVS and after "Upgrades" of SG-1. Takes place after 'The Former Recipient.'

"Excuse me, Colonel, but you have no jurisdiction over me."

"Maybe not, Dr. Walsh, but you didn't have _any right_ messing with those armbands! I want to know _who_ you gave them to, and _why_. Do you have _any idea_ what those things _do_?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Maggie answered primly, completely calm in the face of the blustering man before her. Not an ounce of her satisfaction showed as he backed off, swearing and growling. It was obvious that the brute wasn't used to having his authority challenged, and the thought that this was one of the SGC's most prized officers amused her to no end. It was, however, time to nip this in the bud. She didn't need any of her soldiers questioning the presence of a team from the SGC at the Initiative. It was too risky. If any of the men learned the truth about those armbands, Finn especially, there would be trouble. "Now, once again, if you'll excuse me… I have paperwork to complete. One of my men will escort you and your team off the premises. Goodbye, Colonel." Tipping her head, she sat down behind her desk and pulled out a folder of work, pretending to concentrate on it until she was alone, the door slamming hard behind the upstart.

~*~*~

Riley stood guard over the visitors outside the office. Although he had exchanged basic pleasantries with them, his attention was only half on the conversation they held. Instead, his eyes were focused on the obvious argument going on between the Colonel and Dr. Walsh. He had to respect the calm with which she handled the man, but there was something in her eyes that he could see even this far away and spying through the not quite closed blinds. She was hiding something.

Eventually, the argument came to an end, the professor settling neatly at her desk in an obvious dismissal. Riley quickly averted his eyes and tuned back into the conversation, feigning surprise when the man came stalking out the door.

"Colonel, how did it go?" The major's voice was concerned, but the man just shrugged before turning to Riley. As if a switch had been flicked, he was suddenly all smiles, completely poised as he rocked back on his heels, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Well enough. Actually, she said she wouldn't mind if you gave us a tour of the base. You up for it, soldier?" The tone was friendly, and Riley thought about what he'd seen. It was obviously a lie, but- he wanted to know exactly what his commanding officer was hiding.

"Sure thing, Colonel O'Neill. Just follow me."


End file.
